Time for a Change
by deecherrywolf
Summary: After waking from his coma and being put on trial, Johan has no where else to go, but to Doctor Tenma's side. Johan/Tenma. Slight Nina/Tenma. I am not sure what the genre would be here, so I just went with my best judgment.


A/N: First off, I want to comment on the ending of Monster compared to my story. My story is based on the idea that while Johan awoke from his coma, he did not escape. He was apprehended by the police. And thus put on trial. The legal issues within this story are very unlikely. I know that. It's all for the sake of fiction, so don't get all hot-headed about the incorrect legal issues here, please. That being said, enjoy my fic. I also couldn't remember their age differences, I based the ages off of a fanfic on titled 'Twenty-Two and Thirty-Eight'.

I also want to point out that this fic went unbeta'd. I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors I did not catch.

_"I can forgive, but I cannot forget" is only another way of saying, "I will not forgive." Forgiveness ought to be like a canceled note-torn in two and burned up so that it never can be shown against one.  
-Henry Ward Beecher_

"It's a shame, we're all really going to miss you, Doctor Tenma."

He smiled down at the young receptionist. He truly loved his new job, "Doctors Without Borders". It had been a pleasant experience and it felt great helping so many people in need. But then his past caught up with him and had him calling back to reality. He had a one-way ticket back to Germany... where he'd be there to stay. It had been five years since he'd last seen Germany... and five years since he'd seen the twins. He paused in front of the exit door at the thought of the two twins... he had heard news that Nina... now Fraulein Nina Fortner, had worked on her brother's case. She had, miraculously, won that case... but only on one circumstance.

Nina had to find someone, other than herself, to house Johan. He would be under a strict house arrest, but it couldn't be her. Being related and having her as his lawyer was bad enough, the last thing they needed was her living with her brother... where he could perhaps easily sway her. Tenma walked back to his rented apartment, glancing at the pictures hanging on his wall... one side was of many of his patients... Patients of all different backgrounds, smiling faces that were grateful to be under his care. On the other side, there were pictures... newspaper clippings of Nina's triumph.

So he was to go back to Düsseldorf... somehow, that didn't surprise him. Going back to where it all started... he heaved a sigh and began packing. It would be a long journey.

–

Nina Fortner rushed through his house, which he had left a key for her, and was busy tidying up. Not only was her brother going to be brought here by the police, but Tenma would be here soon as well. The thought of Tenma returning home brought a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see him. She was just about to bring out the vacuum when she heard the lock turning. Her heart sped up. The police would have knocked, so this had to be... her eyes widened at the sight of Tenma. It was still so different to see him with his shortened hair and clean shave... he looked so much younger. She felt heat flood her face, but fought the blush. She rushed to him. "Doctor Tenma!"

She hugged him and felt her skin prickly pleasantly as his arms wrapped around her as well. She pulled back her head to look up at him. She didn't even realize she had tears in her eyes until Tenma pointed them out, thumbing her cheek softly... and then they just came. She sniffled gently. After all, it had been five years... five years since she'd seen him. She was now 27, and while still considered somewhat of an amateur, she was steadily building her reputation as a lawyer. She hoped that Tenma would be proud of her.

Tenma pulled her out of his arms, looking around his old home... he smiled. "You've taken good care of it."

"Yes, I told you I would. Why, did you doubt me?"

"No. No, of course not. I would never doubt you, Nina."

It was hard... resisting the urge to blush as this man's finger brushed her cheek. Her violet-blue eyes looked off to the side. "Brother should be arriving soon, I'll go make lunch for us all, I recently had stocked the kitchen..."

She eyed Tenma, noticing how tense he was. She hated seeing Tenma feel that way about her brother. After all, she had forgiven him... so the thought of Tenma perhaps still holding some sort of grudge against him was disappointing... not only would Johan be under house arrest, but Tenma would be his guardian. The person he'd have to live with for quite awhile, until authorities deemed Johan fit to live without someone else.

For some reason, she felt that would take quite awhile.

She sighed as she left him standing in the living room to walk into the kitchen, opening the fridge, wondering what she should make...

Tenma turned, looking the way Nina had left and then looked over at the empty walls... he had planned that once he had married and had kids... he'd hang pictures on the wall. Now it seemed like a distant dream. The thought of trying to bring kids around Johan was almost laughable. Although he use to be surrounded by them... Tenma wasn't sure how much Johan has changed in five years, but he was soon to find out.

When a light pound at the door brought Tenma back to his senses, he felt his defenses rise... he knew who was behind the door... but he couldn't help feeling like he shouldn't open the door. He walked over, unbolting the door and opening it. There were four policemen... four.

One had knocked, standing in front of the other two, in the middle of the two stood Johan. His blue eyes were closed, face expressionless, and then another cop behind him. He was surrounded, despite looking as defenseless as a newborn. The first policemen eyed the papers in his hands. "Kenzo Tenma?"

"Yes."

"We are here to release one, Johan Liebert, into your care, is that correct?"

Tenma's eyes locked onto Johan's face, whose eyes were now open and looking at him. "Yes."

The police man motioned for the two behind him to bring Johan in while he handed Tenma papers. Tenma glanced at them... these were a lot like adoption papers... but then again, he was taking Johan in. It was practically like he was adopting him, so it shouldn't surprise him. He took a pen from his pocket, clicking it on as he made sure to sign and date each piece of paper required of him before turning back to the policeman, handing him the paper. The policeman nodded, glancing through the papers before turning to his flunkies. The fourth policeman walked in, he was carrying a black sensor strap. Tenma quickly realized that this thing was a crucial part in Johan's house arrest as the police strapped it to his ankle.

After it was put on, the policeman beside Tenma sighed. "I hope that lawyer knew what she was talking out."

Tenma's skin prickled, knowing Nina was just in the other room. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for a murderer as... thorough... as this young man, we would never consider house arrest as an option. In fact, you of all people should want to see this young man put on death row, more than anyone..."

Tenma smiled. "I would never want to condemn someone to death row. And a prison wouldn't help Johan. The only thing that could help him now, is this."

A heavy sigh fell from the policeman and then he looked at Tenma. "Very well... his terms of house arrest- One, Johan Liebert, is not allowed to live the premises, unlike most house arrestees, he is not allowed to leave the house. You will be asked to turn in reports on how he is behaving. And perhaps, with some time... we'll allow him to be able to have times where he can leave the house."

The smirk on the cop's face really spoke 'fat chance', but Tenma nodded anyways. After the two cops beside Johan finished unlocking his hand cuffs and stepping aside the room went silent. All eyes were on Johan. The young man stood there, not even moving. His hair was unkempt, slightly wavy as it hung in front of his face. Tenma fought back the slight fear he'd always felt when he saw this young man and walked over to him. The police held their breath as Tenma placed a comforting hand on Johan's right shoulder. He tentatively spoke. "Johan?"

The young man shifted, his voice coming out hoarse and very small sounding. "Doctor Tenma..."

It sounded somewhat heartbreaking. Tenma smiled lightly, his arm reaching around Johan, pulling the man closer. Tenma looked up at the police. "He'll be all right now, thank you."

The higher ranking policemen nodded. "We'll send a probation officer over once a week."

As the policemen left, Nina came out from the kitchen, carrying a tray of three bowls of stew. Her eyes looked a little sad. "Did I really do the right thing?"

"Nina..."

She sat the tray down, smoothing out her shirt. "My brother... does he really deserve house arrest. If it had been anyone else on the case... he would have been sent to prison, locked up, waiting to die... and after all of this... after all he and I have been through! I... I couldn't let that happen to him!"

"Nina, calm down." His hand tightened on Johan. "Johan is here now. You won your case and he will now get better. You of all people know that a place like prison wouldn't help Johan. He had been to 511 Kinderheim and being in a prison wouldn't be much different. He needs family right now. Or..." he smiled lopsidedly. "At least something like family."

Nina nodded, forcing tears back and a smile to grace her face. "Thank you, Doctor Tenma. Now, let's eat this stew before it gets too cold."

Tenma nodded, glancing down at Johan in his arms. The young man's eyes were on him. A chill ran up his spine, but forced a small smile on his face, hoping to deter the young man's attention off of him. It didn't work. Johan's intense blue eyes were locked on him. It was only when Nina touched his shoulder that Johan finally broke the gaze. The young man glanced at his sister, who held out a bowl of soup for him. "Are you hungry?"

Tenma watched the two of them... just those three spoken words, it made Nina sound so much younger... they both looked younger right now as well. They weren't 27 anymore, they were young children taking care of each other. Tenma smiled as Johan finally responded, taking the bowl of soup from his sister. She handed him a spoon as well before turning to Tenma, handing him his own bowl.

Normally, Tenma would insist they sit at the table, but for now... now, it would be fine to sit in the comfort of the living room. He took a bite of the stew. He smiled. "It tastes great, Nina."

"R-Really? I was worried about using too much salt and not enough pepper..."

"No, it tastes great!"

Nina flushed, smiling happily. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear nervously, putting a spoonful in her own mouth. Johan's own arm moved and the two of them watched him. The young man placed the spoon in his mouth, swallowing the contents in the spoon. He didn't speak, but when Johan took another spoonful, it was as good enough as a compliment from him as Nina could hope for. She smiled. She looked at Tenma. "Should I stay for the night?"

"Well... as long as it doesn't get in the way of your work or anything."

"Oh no, it won't." She turned to Johan, who was still dressed in prison attire. Her lip twitched. "Maybe we could get some clothes for him."

"Oh... yeah, let me fetch him something."

Tenma walked over to his room, leaving the twins by themselves. Nina took Johan's hand in hers. She wanted to comfort him. She knew words would be meaningless to Johan, so actions were the best route to ensure him that they did care and he would be fine here. Tenma came back, carrying some clothes. He smiled as he noticed the hand holding. Nina gently let go of her brother's hand and looked at Tenma. "You found something?"

"Yes. I think it will fit him."

"Okay, uhm. I'll leave the room so you can help him get changed."

Nina shuddered as she brushed past Tenma, their shoulders rubbing against each other. Her steps faltered, for only a second, and then she was gone. Tenma looked at Johan and then at his empty bowl. He smiled. "I see you liked your food. That's good. Nina worked hard on the meal for us, it would be wrong not to enjoy it."

Tenma held out the pair of pants to Johan, who numbly looked at it. Tenma was beginning to wonder if the last bullet through his head had done something to him. Johan had been lucky the first time, the second time... that was a miracle he survived. But there were always repercussions. And perhaps now, luck has run out for him. Tenma watched as Johan's eyes flickered from his face to the pair of pants in his hands.

Johan finally took the pants from him, setting them aside to pull off his current ones. Tenma felt his eyes look away as Johan put on the new pair of pants and then took the shirt as well. After a minute or two, Tenma glanced back at Johan. The young man was finishing the top button on the shirt, eyes closed. Tenma smiled. Johan looked like he use to... and though that should invoke some fear, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Johan looked better in normal clothes, rather than that prison garb.

Johan's eyes finally flickered up to meet Tenma's, and they held.

_No one can persuade another to change. Each of us guards a gate of change that can only be opened from the inside. We cannot open the gate of another, either by argument or emotional appeal.  
-Marilyn Ferguson_

"Sorry I'm late!"

Eva Heinemann glanced over at the door. There would have been a time when she would have scowled at him for being late, hell, she would have even gotten up and left him there. But now... now was different. She had changed, and so had he. She watched him take a seat in front of her, she picked up her coffee cup, taking a small sip at the bitter drink. Kenzo Tenma hadn't changed much within the last 5 years she had seen her, and yet there was a different air about him... she wasn't sure what it was, but he seemed different. She could only hope he felt the same about her, because she felt extremely different.

"So, what is it you were wanting to talk to me about?"

Eva placed her cup back down and eyed him. "I got a phone call recently. It appears Eisler Memorial is trying to contact you. I believe they are wanting you back on the team, now that everything has-."

Tenma held up a hand. "As honored as I am, I am already employed at another hospital. And... I have a lot of bad memories associated with that hospital."

Eva felt her lip twitch. "I suppose so. Reichwein said the same thing when I mentioned it. Oh, Dieter questions about you every day, you know."

Tenma's eyes lightened at the change of subject. "Oh, has he now... I bet he has gotten a lot bigger."

"Mm. He has. He seems to be getting taller every time I see him."

Tenma smiled fondly. It had been awhile since he had seen Dieter. In fact, outside of the twins, he hadn't seen much of anyone. He sighed heavily.

Eva frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Mm? Oh, nothing is wrong. I just realized how behind I am with everyone."

"Well, what did you expect with being far from Germany for five years? It's no one else's fault but your own, Kenzo."

His eyes widened, but then they closed as he smiled. "You're still Eva, that's for sure."

He chuckled while she scowled, her lower lip pouting through her scowl. "Are you saying I haven't changed?"

"Oh, you've changed Eva. But you're still you. It's a good thing. Don't think I am insulting you, because I'm not. Truly."

Eva shrugged. She hadn't really taken it to heart, she just felt riled up around Tenma. She took another drink of her coffee, listening to a familiar ringtone she hadn't heard in ages. Tenma murmured an apology as he answered his phone. "Nina?"

Nina... Eva perked in interest. While she wasn't in love with Tenma anymore, she was still interested in his love life. She watched his face as he conversed with this woman over the phone. His face looked like he was in love with the woman on the other line. Eva felt a ghost of a smile tug at her lips... and yet... where had she heard that name before? Nina...

Tenma laughed. "Well, I'm glad. You're shaping up to be a terrific lawyer. Oh? Well... in that case, how about something with chicken? Ah... that sounds good. I'll cook tomorrow. All right. Take care Nina. Bye."

Eva smirked. "New woman?"

Tenma flushed, his eyes widened. "Oh no! Of course not, Nina and I... we have a long history."

"Longer than us?" She couldn't help but feel a small pain of jealousy. Tenma shook his head. "I've never had a longer history with a woman than I had with you..."

Good answer.

"But, Nina and I... well, she is more like a daughter to me."

"A daughter? How old is she?"

"Twenty-seven"

"Ah, I see now. Twenty-seven and Forty-one... hmm."

Tenma flushed. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways. Since you moved back, mind hiring me for your kitchen?"

"Oh, Reichwein did mention you are now into interior decorating now."

"I am. But I'll warn you now, I only expect the best and I can be expensive."

Tenma laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less."

–

Eva walked right into the home as Tenma opened the door for her. She peered around... not much has changed since the day she's left. It was still the same as ever. Even the interior decorating was near the same. She felt her lip quirk lightly. She wasn't sure if it was sad or amusing. Either way, she had come here to help Tenma with some decorating and she was going to do just that. She walked into the kitchen, glancing around, aside from two coffee mugs sitting on the table, every thing else was spic and span. She glanced at his wallpaper, the floor pattern, and all around her. Tenma watched her, an embarrassed feeling growing within him as her lip curled a couple of times before she finally looked at him.

"I think you should redo the room in earthy tones. It would look much better... but more importantly Kenzo, when are you going to get a new place?"

He gave her a funny smile. "But there is nothing wrong with this place."

"I was just wondering, you've been here for quite sometime and I-"

The words died in her throat... her eyes grew wide. Was she seeing things? She had to be... all the therapy with Reichwein was for naught. Because there stood the monster that was partially responsible for ruining her life. Johan Liebert strolled into the kitchen, as if he owned the place and opened the fridge, glancing around in it with a bored expression. Eva shivered as she watched him... her fear spiked when those blue eyes slowly turned toward her and glared at her. She frowned. Tenma quickly noticed her shivering and her wide eyes and turned to see what she was looking at. Johan was pouring himself a glass of tea, he glanced up at Tenma as he finished. Tenma shuddered as well. He may be housing Johan, and Johan may have become slightly docile, but every time the elder man still saw the younger, he felt chills.

Johan took a drink of the glass of tea, closing his eyes. He pulled the glass away, a soft smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Doctor Tenma."

Eva wanted to scream bloody murder... in fact, she wanted to commit murder right now! Why in the hell was this convicted felon here! And why wasn't Tenma trying to shoot him!

Tenma sighed. "Hello Johan... I don't mean to be rude, but Eva and I were having a conversation and you're making my guest uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? How so?"

"Johan."

Johan shrugged, he eyed Eva for a second, a grin encompassing his face for a moment before turning on his heel and leaving the two of them. Eva frowned. That had been a very ordinary conversation, but more importantly, it appeared Tenma not only knew that the young man was there, but he was there on a daily basis... Eva's frown deepened and her eyes hardened.

"What is he doing here?"

Tenma blinked at the rushed, and somewhat cold sounding question. His brow furrowed. "Didn't you know? Johan was put under house arrest... I am taking care of him."

House arrest? Taking care of? Eva's temper flared. "What the hell Kenzo! What in the world are you thinking? That man is psychotic! And you are allowing him to live with you!"

"Eva, he isn't like that any-"

"Bullshit! How dare you try to justify him! Look at what he did to you, to us... to Martin!"

Tenma fell silently while Eva held back angry tears. She shook her head. "Just... earthy tones. The kitchen would look best in earthy tones. I'll try to come by and see it after you're done."

"Eva!"

Tenma didn't get another word in, Eva Heinemann left. He let his hand fall limply to his side and walked out of the kitchen. His eyes caught hold of flaxen hair and he looked over at Johan, who was seated in a recliner chair, holding a book in his hand. His cup of tea was beginning to bead with moisture and was darkening the coaster underneath it. Tenma fought the urge to yell at Johan, after all... if they young man hadn't had walked in, Eva would still be here. Instead, he walked over to the opposite recliner and sat down with a soft sigh. He flipped the television on, turning it to the news station.

As he was watching the news, he felt eyes on him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and stood on end. His brown eyes looked over at Johan, noticing that the man had put his book down, a book marker stuck between the pages. He was now holding his cup of tea, merely gazing at Tenma. He shifted.

"Is something wrong Johan?"

"No. I was just thinking... it's been awhile since Anna has visited... hasn't it?"

Tenma blinked. His heart beat slowed down. Although being around Johan was painful at times, it was times like these, questions like that, that reminded him Johan was changing. He smiled lightly. "She's been busy Johan. After all, she is on her way to become a good lawyer."

"Indeed. She had been too busy for me lately... but."

Tenma blinked, watching as Johan narrowed his eyes on him. "That doesn't stop her with you, now does it?"

The doctor blinked, his brows furrowing. "What are you saying?"

Johan shrugged. "Oh, not much... just that you and her... you go out a lot, don't you?"

Tenma licked his lips, trying to find the right words at the moment. But it was difficult. First, how did Johan know of Nina and his meetings? Secondly, why should it matter? Despite Nina being Johan's sister, she was also his lawyer... and with himself being the caregiver at the moment, he and Nina had to talk business a lot. The probation officer would often meet with them and personally request that they see him together. It wasn't like they were going out on dates, if that's what Johan had assumed...

Johan murmured gently into his cup of tea. "She likes you, you know."

"...what?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you. It doesn't need to be said, that she loves you."

Tenma's cheeks turned pink and he narrowed his eyes. "I think you have the wrong idea, Johan. Nina doesn't love me... it isn't like that."

"It isn't? I think you very well know that isn't true, my dear doctor."

Tenma stood up. "Johan, that's enough. Nina doesn't hold feelings for me like that and you are just imagining things."

Tenma swiftly left the young man in the living room to retire to his own room. He sat down on his bed with a plop and ran a hand over his face. Living with Johan could be... exhausting, at times. The young man was generally quiet and kept to himself, but then there were times like this... where Johan would say something inappropriate or start a debate that only he was allowed to win. Tenma was sure the actions he did was mainly out of habit, but it didn't make it any less annoying.

He heard footsteps, they stopped in front of his door. And instead of asking if he could enter, Johan did so anyways. The young man walked over to Tenma, standing before him. Tenma exhaustedly glanced up at Johan. Their eyes held, calculating blue held frustrated browns... Tenma was tired. Tired of all this cat and mouse with Johan. The younger man inched even closer, their knees brushing.

"You may not love Anna, Doctor Tenma..." Tenma's eyes widened as Johan bent closer, his lips brushing his ear as he whispered sensually. "But I love you."

The words held no love, just smoothness... like how Johan always spoke. Tenma felt his heart go into overdrive... wondering if he should push Johan away or not... fortunately, his beeper went off and he had to leave.

For once, he was thankful for the beeper in his pocket.

_All these words are just a front. What I would really like to do is chain you to my body, then sing for days and days and days.  
–Hafiz _

"I won't be able to come over for a while."

Tenma looked up from his plate at Nina, who was twirling some spaghetti over her fork. Johan chewed on his own, eyes closed... it was as if he knew this was coming. Tenma smiled. "Oh?" He hadn't meant for that to come out as insecure as it did. "How come?"

Nina paused in her twirling, lifting the fork covered in spaghetti before speaking. "I am working on a difficult case right now, and I figured it would be best if I keep away to focus. Will you be all right without me here?"

Tenma wanted to say no. Because in all truthfulness, he didn't feel comfortable around Johan when alone. After the young man's confession, it made things so much more awkward for him. And the fact that Johan looked to be unnerved by the atmosphere didn't help his own discomfort. But he couldn't hold Nina back. She needed to work and she needed to flourish. He couldn't be the one to hold her back. He smiled at her with a plastic smile. "Of course, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" as if sensing his discomfort already, "I can stay if you need me too."

"No!" His eyes widened as did hers. He cleared his throat. "No... it's okay. You need to work, and if the case is causing you problems, you need the space to focus. So... don't worry about us here."

Nina smiled, nodding lightly. She placed the fork full of spaghetti in her mouth and smiled. The dinner continued on with light conversation between Nina and Tenma until the plates were empty... and as Tenma was putting dishes away, Nina came up from behind him. "Uhm, Tenma?"

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you, alone?"

Tenma's eyes flickered briefly to Johan before looking back at Nina curiously...

_I've seen the way she looks at you. It doesn't need to be said, that she loves you._

A tremor ran up his spine at the thought. He followed her into the living room. She paused in front of the door, her back still too him. And when she turned around, he could hear his heart pounding. She stepped closer to him and Tenma had to steel himself so he didn't step back. She smiled up at him. "I just..."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Even now, when he had an idea of what she was going to say, he still sounded parental. She twirled a strand of her hair, her face flushed, before she finally opened her mouth to speak. But one look at Tenma made her mouth shut again. She was nervous... and afraid of rejection from the one man that mattered to her. Tenma was about to question her again, when she moved swiftly.

Her lips were against his. A mere brush of flesh that only lasted a second. She pulled back, her eyes downcast and a flush on her cheeks. Tenma gaped at her. He hadn't expected her to actually kiss him... but now what Johan had said makes sense... Nina liked him, perhaps even loved him... and while Tenma respected her and even loved her in his own way... he couldn't say it was romantic. He didn't feel a romantic love for Nina, and he knew that might hurt her.

Unfortunately his lack of response made her realize this sooner than he thought. She exhaled softly, a defeated little sigh as she looked down the ground. She took a moment before looking back up. A small smile adorned her face. "I'm sorry."

Tenma quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, it's okay... I should be the one who's sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Nina laughed bitterly. "Well, I was bound to get hurt. After all, I should have known you didn't love me. After all, how could you love me..."

"Hey! There are plenty of people out there that could love you Nina. And I do love you... just not in the way you want. I'm too old for you Nina."

"No you aren't! You're only forty-one..."

"And you are twenty-seven. Find someone closer to your age."

Nina bit her lower lip, turning back to the door. She turned the knob, opening it... she stood there for moment before looking back at him. "I really am sorry, but if age is the only thing you're worried about, then you are very wrong, Doctor Tenma."

And then she was gone.

Tenma frowned. Perhaps she had known, or perhaps she was just prattling... but she was right. Age isn't something he was worried about. In the world he lived in, fat cat doctors nearing sixty dated women in their really twenties. It was very common and it didn't faze him at all. It wasn't the age issue.

It was the Johan issue.

Johan said he loved him as well... and that complicated things ten fold. It wasn't that he loved Johan over Nina, oh no... he loved them equally. They were like his children now and he'd do anything for them. But... if he did fall in love with one of them... it would be like choosing one over the other. It would be like Anna and her decision to give one of the children to Poppe... He couldn't do that to either of them. He wouldn't.

He had to remain neutral.

–

The clock ticked loudly in his room, his eye lids twitched as he awoke. Something felt wrong in the room... he groaned as his eyes opened, adjusting to the dark. Something felt heavy... he looked up, eyes falling on the beautiful face of Johan. He blinked, registering Johan, but not why he was so close. He shifted, feeling the heavy feeling on his groin. Johan was sitting on him, straddling him... he blinked, fear beginning to bubble within him.

"Johan, get off of me."

Johan tipped his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that doctor."

Tenma felt his brow furrow, eyes narrowing. "Stop playing around, Johan."

The blond shifted, his hips digging into Tenma's. The older man blew out hot air, eyes widening as their groins smashed together... he could feel a heavy pulse beat in between his legs and stirrings he wished weren't happening. If Johan had noticed, he didn't point it out. Instead he sighed. "I over heard you with my sister... how you rejected her."

Tenma growled, trying to ignore the arousing feeling. "I didn't reject her because of you, Johan."

"Oh but you did... maybe not completely, but you didn't want to hurt me. I'm flattered doctor, really."

"I didn't want to hurt either of you."

Tenma was getting fed up. He went to push Johan off, but found his arms bound. His eyes widened further and glared at Johan. The young man shifted again a top of him. This time Tenma had to bite back a groan. Johan sighed. "My dear doctor Tenma. If it weren't for you not only would I be locked away in a prison, but I'd be dead."

Tenma clenched his fists. It was starting... Johan's hips gyrated against his. The sensual movements made his heart thud and his half-hard arousal throb. Johan's own pelvis grew more demanding, the pace speeding up lightly, the grinding harder. Tenma snorted out a gasp, his own hips beginning to move under the stimulation of Johan's own. The man's blue eyes lit up, watching Tenma try to struggle with his self conscience, even when his eyes were becoming cloudy with lust.

Tenma had to fight it... that's all that was going through his mind... and yet the mind was doing him no good. His hips twitched and rubbed against Johan's in response. The sensation felt so good... the feeling of his boxer covered erection against Johan's own underwear clad hips. He shuddered as Johan stopped, lifting himself slowly. Tenma glanced at him again... almost wishing he hadn't now.

The young man's body was flawless. His porcelain skin was built like a swimmer's... lean and taut, but held a beautiful muscle tone... and then the bulge in his pants... he shuddered. He was at Johan's mercy... who knows what the young man had planned.

He almost choked on a breath as Johan took off his underwear, casting them aside. The fell down to the ground beside the bed and Tenma felt the need to protect himself. "Johan, stop this."

"Why stop now doctor? When you're already so clearly aroused by all of this."

It was true, of course he was aroused... but that didn't mean he actually wants this! He shifted again, the bed creaking in protest. Johan's eyes flashed. "It truly is a fascinating sound."

"Huh?"

Johan pressed his naked hips just above Tenma's own, right on uncovered flesh. Tenma's eyes widened. The feeling of Johan's bottom and privates on his uncovered skin was awkward... but it wasn't disgusting... Johan moved, rubbing against Tenma. The man shuddered and let out a shaky sigh as his house-mate rubbed against him. He could feel a small amount of pre-come leak out onto his skin, heating his already flushed skin. He was sure a small dot of wetness was on his boxers now.

Johan reached under him, pulling Tenma's boxers down. Tenma opened his mouth to protest, but found it to be blocked by Johan's own lips. The kiss was much different from Nina's hesitant one. This one was demanding and hot. Johan pulled away, shifting downwards. Their naked privates met.

Tenma gasped as Johan began to move, the feeling of their arousals together was odd, yet oh so addicting. Tenma gritted his teeth, feeling his hips move in small circles with Johan's. Johan eyes him, freeing one of his hands from it's bond. Tenma eyed him as he placed his hand over his back.

Tenma groaned as his hand gently, and on it's own, began rubbing up and down Johan's back as their hips moved in tempo. The small amount of pre-come making things slightly wet, but not wet enough... he needed lubrication.

As if reading his mind, Johan leaned over to his nightstand and Tenma felt shame run through him as Johan easily found the bottle of lubrication. The young man squirted a small dollop in his palm, reaching between them to rub it against their arousals. And then, the took Tenma's hands and rubbed more all over his hand, concentrating on the fingers. Tenma grunted as their hips slowed, the thrusts moved in slowly circles. Johan had a firm grasp on Tenma's hand, moving it down, causing Tenma to prop himself up, the ache in his other arm made him wince. Johan paused, eying the doctor... and then he pushed, pressing Tenma's back against the headboard of the bed, so his bound arm wasn't stretching anymore, and his unbound arm... well...

The young man guided it down his back, until reached it's destination.

Tenma drew in a breath, watching Johan with shocked eyes. Johan merely smiled at him as he moved Tenma's hand... his fingers brushing his opening. Tenma couldn't believe what he was doing... what Johan was making him do. Johan pressed on his knuckles, making his finger press against his opening before making it move over and around it against, then pressing again. The rhythm had started and soon... his hand felt lighter. He felt his groin throb as he began to prob Johan's bottom, his finger sinking in, moving in and out slowly before digging in a little deeper... the hot feeling around his finger made the one beside it feel cold.

He gently coaxed another in, moving them in and out, in and out. His breathing was thrown off balance as he continued to penetrate Johan with his fingers. It wasn't until he noticed Johan bracing himself on his chest, both hands visible that he realized he was doing this all on his own now... Johan sat atop of him, rocking his hips gently back into Tenma's hands... and watching him... with something akin to amusement in his eyes.

Tenma pulled his fingers out and moved his hand away, eyes narrowing on Johan. Those blue eyes twinkled mischievously. As if to let Tenma know that he had been doing that on his own and he wasn't to blame anymore.

And then Johan continued where he left off... His brown eyes widened at the sight of Johan's hand behind his back, obviously moving over his bottom... and then...

"No! Johan, stop this."

Johan actually paused. "Why? Why would you want to stop, doctor? You want release, don't you?"

Of course he did! But not like this!

Not like this...

"You can't Johan! This is..."

He didn't get to finish... he could feel his shaft being surrounded by heat. Slowly sinking into a paradise that he had once known before, but from a different source. The only difference was when he opened his eyes he had once seen Valhalla. Now, he saw hell... he gritted his teeth as he felt Johan push down the rest of the way. The young man sighed, remaining still for a moment.

If Johan was a virgin, that had to of hurt. Cautiously, Tenma waited and tried to concentrate on the feeling around his aroused cock... and then he felt it... blood. The young man moved, slowly lifting off the doctor's cock to slid back down on it. Tenma bit down on his lip, tasting copper.

He would not cry out.

But as Johan continued, the feeling between them becoming looser and their movements became smoother. Johan quickened the pace, his hips falling and rising in quick recession. Tenma moaned loudly as his hips responded, pushing up into Johan, shuddering as their dance increased. The motions making small wet noises. Johan purred, eyes calm as he watched Tenma pant beneath him.

Tenma threw back his head, it landed on the headboard with a small thud, his free hand clutching the sheets as his hips pressed up into Johan while the younger man pressed down. Tenma knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He growled as Johan pressed harshly, he sunk in deeper and then convulsed.

Johan sighed as he felt Tenma unleash his seed within him. As he sat there, milking the man of his seed, he watched with interest the change in Tenma's face. At first it was all bliss and completion... after all, he had just came. But then the pieces began coming together and Tenma looked mortified... if not a little hurt. His brown eyes glanced up at Johan. He was still inside of him, softening... Johan took in a breath, pulling himself off of Tenma. The older man gaped as he watched a small line of semen run down Johan's leg, running into the small splotch of blood on his thigh. Johan grabbed tissues, wiping his opening and legs clean. He threw it in the trash. Tenma undid his bound, rolling his wrists and then reached for the tissues as well.

He watched Johan leave the room... unsure of where they would go now.

_We need not be afraid of the future, for the future will be in our own hands.  
-Thomas E. Dewey_

_**One Year Later**_

Kenzo Tenma sighed as he walked into his home, hanging up his coat with a stiffness about his shoulders. Today had been exhausting. He sighed as he undid his tie, falling into his chair. He glanced over at the wall, smiling pictures of Nina adorned it as well as pictures of Johan and the three of them. He never got that family he wanted, but this was as close as he could get for now.

"Tenma? Is that you?"

Nina poked her head from around the corner, eyes lighting up. He smiled gently. "Nina."

"I am about done with the sandwiches. I thought in celebration of Johan being able to go escorted out into town now, we could go have a picnic in the park, how does that sound?"

Tenma's eyes lit up. "That sounds great!" He smiled, even though the mentions of picnics brought back memories of Eva... and then of Grimmer... he glanced over at Nina who was happily packing a blanket in a basket. And then, at the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Johan. The young man was dressed in a crisp suit, his black tie neat and tidy, his cream colored pants and vest looked great on him. Nina smiled at him. "At least you can finally go out once in a while."

Johan closed his eyes, smiling lightly. "It's only once a week."

Nina scoffed. "Still! It's better than I thought. I thought it would take longer than it did, you should be grateful."

"I am. I am very grateful to you, my dear little sister... and to the good doctor here, of course."

Tenma trembled at the look Johan gave him. He shifted in his seat. Nina smiled, happy that her brother had expressed his gratitude. She picked up the basket. "Shall we go?"

–

As they arrived at the park, Nina went in search of a good spot, carrying the basket. Johan stood beside Tenma, his arms behind his back, hands holding each other. He looked over at Tenma with a smile in his eyes. "Do you like picnics?"

Tenma fought the urge to shudder. "I do. I hope you'll enjoy it too."

Johan hummed. "Well, I think I will... knowing that you'll be enjoying yourself doctor."

As Johan passed him, their shoulders brushing... Tenma felt himself sway a little. His life had changed so much within the last 15 years... he lost his job at Eisler Memorial, he went on a hunt for a psychopath, he adopted said psychopath, he even had sex with him... and now they were having a picnic, like a normal family.

It was odd, it was almost like a lie... and yet.

It felt perfect. The serene feeling with Nina and Johan, the two of them placing large rocks on the sides of the blanket. Nina looked at Tenma with happy eyes while Johan merely stared at him, his eyes not happy, but dancing in amusement. Tenma walked over to them, sitting in the center of the blanket, helping Nina distribute the food.

This was nice... the feeling of happiness around them. He could only hope it would remain this way, with this dysfunctional family... He loved them both dearly and only wanted them to be happy.

A ringtone wafted between them and Nina answered her phone. "Hello? Ah, Dieter! How are you?"

As Nina conversed with Dieter over the phone, Johan glanced at Tenma. The older man smiled lightly at the twenty-eight year old, who leaned toward him. "I never thanked you doctor."

"Thanked... me?"

"For saving my life, yet again. For taking me in... when no one else could."

Tenma blinked, wondering what brought this on. "Oh? Well, you're welcome."

Everything was good now. Life was good.

And yet, the look in Johan's eyes spoke to Tenma... like that day a year ago. He trembled... and for some reason...

He wasn't disgusted, nor afraid.

(THE END)


End file.
